Gumball gets spanked
by damntohell
Summary: Gumball gets in trouble with his mom Nicole


Gumball gets spanked. By damntohell29.

Gumball decided to sneak out 1 night to get darwin's lunchbox he left in the forest of doom. When he arrived, he found that there were a few scary creatures in the forest of doom, and they were happy that he came back since they didn't get to feed last time gumball was in the forest of doom. "Damn where's darwin's lunchbox?" gumball said. Gumball walked around for awhile searching before he finally found darwin's lunchbox . "there you are" gumball said. "now lets get home before mom notices I'm not there". As gumball was about to leave he encountered the beasts from last time he was in the forest of doom. RAW RAW RAW . said the beasts. "Oh shit, I have to get out of here before I'm eaten". Gumball ran as fast as he could but could not out run the beasts, and just when he thought that things couldn't get any worse, he hit a dead end. "Oh fuck", gumball said. "a dead end, and if someone doesn't come to save me soon then I'm dead". The beasts where about to eat gumball when all of a sudden… "ho ay ha ho ay, no one tries to eat my son and gets away with it". It was gumballs mom who has been looking for him. "mom"? Gumball asked. "what are you doing here?" he asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing young man" Nicole said with much displeasure in here voice.

Gumball gulped at the fact that not only is his very upset mother there, but that there where no more beasts to distract her. Nicole after seeing that gumball was safe reached out with both her hands and hugged him. "thank god your alright." Nicole said. Gumball now confused decided to return the hug and after letting go asked, "so your not angry that I snuck out and worried you to death?" Nicole answered, "oh no." gumball was about to let out a sign of relief when Nicole continued, "ANGRY DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT." Nicole said with a hell of a lot of anger in her voice. Gumball gulped again. Nicole was about to ask what the hell Gumball was thinking when Gumball fainted from hunger after being in the forest of doom past dinner time. Nicole sighs "unbelievable. You only missed dinner which was 10-15 minutes ago." Nicole feeling pity for her son decided to take him home, and wait for him to wake up so she can deal with him, and then she drives home with gumball fast asleep.

When they got home Nicole entered the house with her son asleep in her arms. "OH THANK GOD" Richard, Anais, and Darwin all said together. "Where was he?" Darwin asked. "In the forest of doom" Nicole answered. "What?" Anais asked. "why would he have went to such a dangerous place? and at night no less?" "ah lunch lunchbox" gumball said as he woke up from his nap. "gumball?" everyone said at the same time. "oh hi everyone" gumball said. "whats going on". "are you o.k?" Richard asked. "depends, did you have dinner yet?" gumball asked. "he's okay" anais said. "but he wouldn't be if I hadn't shown up" Nicole said with anger in her voice. "oh, hi mom" gumball said with a gulp. "hey what is all this about a lunchbox?" anais asked. "oh, well this is Darwin's lunchbox that was left in the forest of doom the last time we were there" gumball said. Everyone (except gumball) gasped. "you mean to tell me that you went in the forest of doom to get my lunchbox?" Darwin asked. "yes" gumball answered. Darwin shed a tear of joy for the fact gumball had done that for him, sense gumball's the one who lost it there to begin with. "thanks gumball" Darwin said. "no problem dude" gumball said. "are you telling me that this isn't the first time you went there?" Nicole asked angry. "woops, did we forget to tell you about that?" gumball asked. Nicole then drop gumball on the floor in rage.

After Nicole scolded darwin and gumball for not telling her about the forest of doom incondent, Nicole and gumball where now in the living room alone and everyone else was upstairs and nicole started scolding gumball. "Now young man I want you to tell me what the hell you where thinking going there to get darwins lunchbox by you self in the forest of doom." Nicole asked. Gumball anwsered, "well darwin has been feeling sad lately at school because everyone but him has a lunchbox and seeing that its my fault that he doesn't have one, I decided to go and get it." "you shouldn't have suck out to begin with." Nicole said. Nicole then asked, "why didn't you tell us about the lunchbox? We could have helped get it with you or better yet by a new one." "because it was my fault so I felt I had to do this alone." Gumball anwsered. Nicole sighs. "look gumball, I understand that you only did it for darwin's sake, but it was very dangerous. Your only 12 and if I hadn't come when I did you would have died." Nicole said. "well we don't know that I would have died for sure now do we. For all we know those monsters were probably going to leave me alone." Gumball said. "gumball they would have eatin you, and you be dead." Nicole said.

"Okay so what if I did die, I'm a cat so I have 9 lives, so even if they did kill me I'd still have 8 lives to sphere." Gumball said and continued "Plus when I couldn't get into a club during the rejects club incident you told that I'm not a baby anymore and I have to start doing things on my own." "look gumball when I said that I meant that you should do stuff that a 12 year old boy should be able do on their own like finding a club, going to the bath room, or walking from home to school and back. Stuff like going into the forest of doom you shouldn't do until your an adult." nicole said and continued "Plus that thing about cats having 9 lives is a meth, so if you had died you would have died, period." "fine I promise I wont do it ever again." Gumball said hoping to shut is mom up. "that's not good enough gumball" nicole said and continued "in order to make sure you don't do this ever again I'm afraid you leave me no choice, I'm going to have to punish you." "punish?" gumball said with shock and continued "you have got to kidding me!" "I'm not." Nicole said. "what you did was really bad and I have to make sure that you wont do it again, even if you say you wont." She finished. "oh man." Gumball said then asked, "so let me guest what my punishment is, i'm grounded for two weeks." "no, i'm afraid that the only way to make sure you learn is to make your punishment severe, I'm afraid I'm going to have to spank you."

"A spanking"? "You got to be kidding me". Gumball said. "afraid not, what you did was very naughty and I think you need a very harsh punishment to correct you". Nicole said. "But I'm 12 years old". Gumball explained. "Let me explain something to you gumball, a few years back you could only spank your child up to the ages of 8 to 10, but now its up to 12, meaning until you turn 13 you still have a lot of spankings heading your way mister". Nicole explained. "Oh man no fair". Gumball said. "Well there's no use getting around it." Nicole said and asked, "so you can either accept your punishment and get over my knee or are you going to run and try to escape your punishment"? "well that's easy, RUN" gumball said to himself and ran. However Nicole was right on his tail and with in a few seconds she got him, sat down on the couch and pulled gumball over her knee.

"Come on mom, can't we talk about this"? gumball asked. "afraid not". Nicole said as she lifted gumballs tail out of the way. "now on with the punishment" Nicole said then began to spank gumball several times. Gumball tried his hardest to wiggle free but his mom was holding him pined down good, so there was nothing left to do but take it and hope it ended soon. Gumball tried his hardest to hold back is tears but his mom was spanking him really hard. After 2 or 3 more slaps Gumball did the only thing he could do, and beg for his mom to stop. "Ow, mom please stop your hurting me." Gumball cried still holding back his tears. "I'm sorry gumball, but you brought this upon yourself, and have to deal with it." Nicole said. After a few more slaps gumball could no longer hold back his tears and started to cry. Nicole heard this and started felt bad but couldn't stop. She didn't like to spank gumball but she knew he had to learn his lesson, so she continued. "Aahhh mom please stop it." Gumball said with tears rolling down his face. "I'm sorry gumball, I know it hurts, but just bare with it a little longer." Nicole said in a gentle voice. After the 30th slap, Nicole stopped and lifted gumball off of her lap.

Nicole after lifting gumball off her lap wiped the tears from his eyes and face. "there, there, gumball its okay now". Nicole said in a gentle voice trying to calm gumball down. "mom, I'm sorry" gumball said still trying to calm down. "I know you are sweetie, and I just want you to know that hurt me more then it hurt you." Nicole said. "What do you mean?" gumball asked. "I mean that even though you were to one being spanked, it hurt me more, because I don't like making my little boy cry. But I had to make sure you learned your lesson." Nicole answered now patting gumball on the head. This made gumball feel a little better. "its just that I was so worried about you, and I was afraid something had happened to you, and I just don't want to lose you." Nicole said now crying a little herself. Gumball saw this and felt completely guilty that he had worried his mom, and possible is whole family to death, and that he made his mom do something she didn't want to. "I really sorry mom." Gumball said feeling bad. "Its okay gumball, just don't ever do something like that ever again, or were going to have to repeat this lesson" Nicole said. "Okay, I won't." Gumball said. Nicole and gumball then share a hug. "I love you mom." gumball said as he hugged his mom. "I love you to gummypuss." nicole said as she continued hugging her son.

The end. Its good I know.


End file.
